rapfandomcom-20200223-history
T-Pain
T-Pain, born September 30, 1985, as Faheem Rasheed Najm is a R&B singer-songwriter, and producer known for his use of Auto-Tune. He began his career as a rapper in the group Nappy Headz. They came out straight out of Tallahassee, Florida. From there T-Pain (whose name literally means Tallahassee Pain) went on to release a solo album known as Rappa Ternt Sanga. Background and Personal Life Turning his room into a small bathroom comprised of a toilet, sink and tub, T-Pain began composing music at 10 years old. He has two brothers and two sisters. He was attached to the rap group Nappy Headz, who received mild success with "Cotti" and "FLA BOYZ". They were hits amongst the local populace in Florida. Once eyes were on the group this gave T-Pain the success he needed to start his own label, Hard & B in 2002. He wrote and produced his own music finally gaining some attention when he reworked the song "Locked Up" by Akon entitled "Fucked Up". In 2008, T-Pain was nominated with Kanye West for Best Rap Song and won for the song, "Good Life" in 2007. In 2008 he appeared as the musical guest on Saturday Night Live, November 22. In 2009 he came back for a single skit with Andy Samberg, they performed a song "I'm on a Boat", detailing life on a boat and the greatness it provided them and an addtional memember of the Lonely Island,Akiva Schaffer. 'Music Career' After "Fucked Up" gained some popularity in the region, it gained notice from fellow rapper/R&B singer Akon, who like T-Pain is a muslim. Shortly after starting up Konvict Muzik, Akon signed T-Pain to the label. From there T-Pain released his solo debut single "I'm Sprung" in August 2005. "I'm Sprung" was a success on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at #8, and secured T-Pain his first 10 hit. The single was also a success on the R&B charts, peaking at #9, while peaking at #17 on the Billboard Pop 100. By the time his first single was dropped, he was preparing for the release of his debut album Rappa Ternt Sanga (which translates to rapper turned singer, a move he made when joining with Akon). 'Rappa Ternt Sanga (2005)' His debut album, Rappa Ternt Sanga, was released on December 5, 2005. Followed up with his second single: "I'm N Luv (Wit A Stripper)" feat. Mike Jones. It peaked at #5 on the Top Billboard 100 becoming T-Pain's second top 10 single, and number 3 most successful song of his. It is Mike Jones most successful to date. An edited version was created I'm 'n luv (Wit a Dancer). However the success of the song was cut short due to the highly publicized Duke University lacrosse team scandal. There have been several remixes done off of both singles. 'Epiphany (2007)' Epiphany was T-Pains second album and hit number 1 on the Top Billboard 100 on June 5 2007, beating Rihanna's "Good Girl Gone bad". The first official single was, "Buy U a Drank (Shawty Snappin')" feat. Yung Joc. It reached number 1 on the Top Billboard 100. The video has several cameos in it including E-40, Jay-Z, and Huey to name a few. The song also has several references to other popular club hits including a line used by Unk "Walk it out". His second single of the album was "Bartender" feat Akon. The song peaked at number 5, making it T-Pains 4th consecutive top 10 single, and Akons 9th. 'Thr33 Ringz (2008)' Thr33 Ringz debuted at number 4 on the Billboard 200. T-Pains third studio album was the theme from a circus, representing him being the ringmaster and the rap game being the circus. Promotion for the album was also influenced by the theme. His arrival for the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards had him coming in on an elephant, winning best entrance. Also for the 2008 BET Awards he appeared in a circus-ringmaster theme outfit. The first single of this album was "Can't Believe It" feat. Lil Wayne. 'UBER (2009)' According to his Twitter page, T-Pain moved up the album drop from September 2010 to November 2009. After the release of Jay-Z's DOA (Death of the Auto-tune) single, T-Pain's label wanted to push the album out sooner to make themselves good. A possible leaked track is "Know Your Name". 'Collaborations' 2007 "I'm a Flirt" remix feat. R. Kelly and T.I. "I'm so Hood" by DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain and various artists "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown "Low" by Flo Rida "Good Life" by Kanye West (Won Grammy for 2008 best rap song) 2008 "She got it" feat. 2 Pistols "Cash Flow" by Ace Hood feat. T-Pain and Rick Ross "Shawty Get Loose" feat. Lil Mama "One More Drink" by Ludacris "Go Hard" by DJ Khaled 'Discography' Official Albums *Rappa Ternt Sanga (2005) *Epiphany (2007) *Thr33 Ringz (2008) *UBER (2009) Collaborative Albums *T-Wayne (2009) with Lil Wayne Official Mixtapes *Here Comes the Pain *A Thin Line Between Love and Pain *Pr33 Ringz *Ringleader *Ringleader 2 *Ringleader 3 *Nappy Boy or Die * The T-Wayne Show collaboration with Lil Wayne Category:Male Category:Rappers